Better is to dream for The Heart
by rumplstiltskin.gold
Summary: Je propose une petite échappée dans la série. Une sorte de retrouvaille entre Belle et Rumpel. Avis à ceux qui apprécient ce couple que je trouve formidable : lisez . Je tiens à en avertir certains : ce ne sera pas des retrouvailles à l'eau de rose. Car pour moi, nous nous sommes quelques peu éloignés des contes de fées en arrivant dans Storybrooke. Mais cela va revenir !
1. Chapter 1

Mr Gold, plus connu sous le nom de Rumpelstiltskin, nom imprononçable pour la plupart de ceux qui n'ont pas appris à me connaitre, un homme dont l'histoire houleuse méritait quelques attentions.

Après que Belle, ma tendre épouse dont l'amour que j'éprouvais envers elle était inqualifiable, m'eut banni de Storybrooke en utilisant contre moi, ma dague qui me définissait, moi, en tant que Dark One, je m'étais retrouvé dans l'obligation de demander de l'aider et de m'unir avec The Queens of Darkness.

Mon but était simple : retrouver l'auteur et lui demander de m'écrie ma Happy Ending. Malheureusement mon chemin croisa celui de Zelena qui me menaça sur mon lit d'hôpital, de mettre fin à mes jour (ce qu'elle parvint à faire). Je n'eus pas le choix et dû accepter le Deal qu'elle me proposait et qui était de faire en sorte que l'auteur lui écrive une Happy Ending, à elle qui avait tué mon fils, en échange de la potion du cœur blessé qu'elle avait en sa possession.

De retour à Storybrooke ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire, en compagnie de The Queens of Darkness, je cru recevoir ma propre dague en plein cœur lorsque je compris que Belle préférait m'oublier et rester avec Will, un garçon qui ne la connaissait délibérément pas.

Tentant à plusieurs reprises d'échapper à la déchéance qui me menaçait à cause de la prise de force qu'avait fait Regina en prenant le cœur de Belle, entre autre choses, j'espérais et était persuadé que les Vilains auraient enfin leur Happy Ending.

Malheureusement, ce que je semblais ignorer était qu'ayant reversé les choses en tentant de changer The Savior, Emma, en une personne sombre et mauvaise, j'avais donné la possibilité à toutes les personnes mortes et aussi mauvaises que moi, de revenir.

Zelena, quant à elle avait été enfermée dans une cellule conçue pour les fous, mais n'allait donc pas pouvoir rendre la fiole qui pouvait sauver mon cœur.

Je n'avais plus qu'à espérer, qu'en ayant une Happy Ending, je verrais tous mes problèmes résolus.


	2. Chapter 2

J'étais allongé sur un lit, tout habillé, les mains sur le ventre et réfléchissais. La torpeur avait pris le contrôle de ma personne. Je me concentrais sur les battements douloureux de mon cœur. Je fermais les yeux.

Un vent doux et apaisant soulevait ses cheveux. Son parfum semblait avoir de l'effet sur mon être tout entier.

« Belle ! » songeais-je alors que j'ouvrais les yeux sur une prairie verte et qui semblait presque s'étendre à perte de vue.

Le ciel était clair et d'un bleu profond parsemé de nuages à certains endroits. Un bois était à ma gauche et au loin je percevais des montagnes qui dissimulaient certainement une vallée.

Belle qui était devant moi se retourna. Mon cœur battait fort de la voir mais étrangement, il ne me faisait pas souffrir. Je n'avais pas souvenir d'être venu de mon plein gré. Peut-être avait-elle réfléchis, depuis la fois où je lui avais rendu son cœur, à la tasse ébréchée qu'elle avait rejetée.

Elle posa sa main contre ma joue, je fermais les yeux. Une larme coula sur mon autre joue, cette douceur m'avait réellement manqué.

« Rumpel….je suis désolé. »

J'avais gardé les yeux fermés et fronçais les sourcils, légèrement perturbé, j'avais déjà vécu une scène du même genre et ne souhaitait pas me faire avoir une seconde fois. Peut-être était-elle finalement venue pour me prévenir qu'elle avait fait son choix définitif de rester avec Will. J'ouvris les yeux. Mais Belle n'allait pas finir sa phrase.

« Je sais Belle, et je comprends.

-Vraiment ? dit-elle finalement en retirant sa main un peu trop brusquement.»

J'en étais persuadé à présent. Will n'était peut-être pas son True Love, mais il saurait être digne de Belle, contrairement à moi qui n'avais fait que la faire souffrir chaque jour de notre union.

« Allons Rumpel, comment peux-tu savoir ce que je vais te dire ? dit-elle en souriant tendrement.

-Il n'y a rien de bien compliqué là-dedans Belle, dis-je en tentant maladroitement d'être tendre de mon côté. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je m'en vais. »

Je savais pertinemment que si je partais, si je la laissais, je perdais la seule personne qui aurait pu encore m'aimer et donc, la vie.

Je baissais les yeux et commençais à m'écarter d'elle.

« Rumpel… »

Mais je me tournais.

« Rumpelstiltskin ! »

Je m'arrêtais et lui fis face. Ce « Rumpelstiltskin » me glaçait étrangement le sang, elle était toujours en colère.

« Comment peux-tu me tourner le dos ? Comment peux-tu perpétuellement croire que…que tu sais tout et que tu as tout deviné sur moi.

-…

-Je…..j'ai toujours voulu te savoir, te connaitre. Je n'ai jamais demandé que la vérité. Et tu ne me l'as jamais donné ! »

Je me sentais touché profondément, les émotions se réveillait en moi brusquement.

« …Même lorsque je t'avouais mon amour, continua-t-elle, même après notre premier baisé qui a brisé ne serait-ce qu'un temps ta malédiction, tu n'as jamais avoué ton amour à ton cœur, tu n'as pas voulu y croire. Tout ça pour te protéger de moi ? »

J'étais désarçonné. J'avais envie de lui dire que mon cœur ne battait que pour elle désormais et que je savais que j'avais trop voulu tout avoir, et qu'à présent j'avais tout perdu. Cependant, il était vrai que si je me laissais aller totalement à l'amour je perdrais mes pouvoirs.

J'avais envie de changer car je ne voulais pas la perdre à nouveau. Je voulais absolument qu'à présent elle aille bien et savais que si je continuais à lui faire du mal, jamais je ne pourrais m'en remettre et cela me tuerait. Mais rien n'allait sortir de moi.

« Tu ne me répondra donc jamais avec ton cœur ? dit-elle doucement et tendrement. »

-Je ne veux plus, te faire du mal. dis-je finalement.

-Mais c'est à toi que tu en fais, dit-elle tout en gardant le même ton calme, que tu en as toujours fait. Ne réfléchit plus avec ton cerveau, Rumpel, mais ressent avec ton cœur. »

Je souris du coin de la bouche car je savais qu'elle avait raison, je l'aimais réellement de tout mon cœur et cela ne faisait que rajouter de la peur en moi. Dire « je t'aime » n'aurait réellement pas été suffisant pour la situation.

« Je….peux….avec le temps et si tu me le prouve, je pourrais peut-être te refaire confiance. me dit-elle.»

Je fermais les yeux. Je savais que j'aurais du mal à changer ma nature profonde, celui que j'étais devenu à cause de la malédiction du Dark One.

« Je ne veux plus te faire du mal Belle… » Répétais-je sans savoir quoi dire de plus.


	3. Chapter 3

« Il faut avancer maintenant, dit Belle. Tu ne crois pas, oubli ton passé….oublie tout le reste.

-….Mais…. »

Ce que Belle disait semblait dur, insurmontable et je savais délibérément qu'avec le pouvoir que j'avais entre les mains, rien ne pouvait aller comme il fallait pour nous deux. J'allais certainement la faire souffrir à nouveau. Abandonner mon passé serait pour moi comme abandonner qui j'étais. Mais ce qui m'inquiétait était que, si abandonnais la magie et ma malédiction, je ne serais plus capable de la protéger et le lâche que j'avais abandonné allait refaire surface.

« Pourquoi ce silence Rumpel, dis-moi. Je t'en supplie ! Explique-moi ! »

Je fis un pas en arrière, ce n'était pas qu'elle me faisait peur, plutôt que craignais mes propres réactions.

« Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas être honnête pour une fois ? Laisse toi aller, lâche prise. Ce qui te ronge c'est de tout vouloir contrôler, tout le temps. »

Ce qu'elle disait était vrai car lorsque je ne contrôlais rien dans mon passé, j'avais souffert. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et lui avouais le fond de ma pensée:

« Belle, je crains que si…si je lâche prise, je ne sois plus apte à te protéger. »

Belle sourit.

« Ne crois-tu pas que ce serait à moi de te protéger à présent ? dit-elle très calmement. »

Je baissais les yeux en entendant toute la tendresse dans ses paroles. Bien sur que ne le croyais pas. J'avais beau l'aimer de tout mon cœur, je n'imaginais pas me cacher derrière ma femme à chaque danger. Cela aurait été beaucoup trop lâche et je ne voulais pas le redevenir.

Par-delà la beauté de ces mots, je savais bien que l'homme boitant et incapable de se battre que je fus ne pourrait pas la protéger.


	4. Chapter 4

Mais il fallait que je lui dise que j'étais capable de changer, pour de bon, contrairement à ce que Belle m'avait dit le jour de notre séparation à la limite de la ville : tu n'as jamais changé Rumpel et tu ne changeras jamais. J'avais pourtant eu l'impression d'avoir changé même si cet état n'avait pas duré aussi longtemps qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Je réfléchissais à Will Scarlet, est-ce qu'elle avait réellement pensé à rester avec lui, à m'oublier pour toujours ? Je ne voulais pas y croire.

Je ne voulais pas n'être à ses yeux que la bête. Je voulais redevenir l'homme qu'elle avait vu un jour. Je relevais les yeux vers elle bien que ma tête restait légèrement penchée vers l'avant. Nous restâmes un temps à nous regarder le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre. Elle était merveilleuse, une femme resplendissante de beauté à l'extérieur et un trésor de gentillesse et de bonté à l'intérieur. Elle ne dirait rien.

Après un temps assez long je commençais à faire le premier pas vers elle. Nous étions à 3 mètres l'un de l'autre. Soudain tout sembla parfait ce qui me dérouta. Je fronçais les sourcils pendant une fraction de seconde j'espérais que tout soit réel, mais cela me paraissait trop beau. Son sourire s'élargit.

« Belle, est-ce que tu pensais réellement tout ce que tu as dit le jour où…. »

Voyant qu'elle ne faisait que m'écouter je continuais.

« …le jour où je suis partis hors de Storybrooke ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche et baissa les yeux certainement embarrassée. Son sourire disparut.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir dis-je presque précipitamment, tout en restant à ma place. Je pense que tu avais tout à fait le droit de me dire tout ça… »

Avouer ces mots me pinçait le cœur et me serrait l'estomac. Elle en avait le droit certes, mais cela m'avait ravagé de remords et de peine. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle s'excuserait, je ne le voulais pas. Peut-être était-ce justement de ça qu'elle voulait parler lorsqu'elle m'avait adressé la parole la première fois ce jour-là.

« Rumpel, tu vois, j'espérais t'avoir suffisamment prouvé que je t'aimais… »

Elle était tourmentée, je le voyais dans ses yeux, dans sa façon de parler, de se tenir les mains. Je fis un pas de plus. C'était à moi désormais de me rapprocher d'elle. De répondre à ses attentes. J'avais cette étrange impression de ne rien craindre dans cette prairie, que rien ne pouvait nous atteindre, que tout était clair et beau.

Je mis ma main près de son visage pour le relever doucement, ainsi nos regards pouvaient se croiser. Je regardais un œil puis l'autre et répétait le processus assez rapidement.

« Comme tu es belle…dis-je sans pouvoir retenir mes mots. »

Elle sourit et sembla même rougir, cependant elle ne baissa pas les yeux, ou si peu. Elle prit ma main droite que j'avais au niveau de son visage avec la sienne et la posa au niveau de son cœur.

« Tu sens Rumpel ? »

Je regardais ma main posée sur elle, puis je la regardais. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Mon cœur. dit-elle. »

Mon regard était toujours intensément tourné vers le sien.

« En ce moment, il ne bat que pour…. »

Mais je mis un doigt sur ses lèvres. Rien ne saurait être parfait pensais-je en souriant tendrement. Je retirais le doigt puis glissais ma main derrière sa nuque et rapprochais doucement son visage du mien tout en veillant à la respecter pour que rien ne lui soit désagréable. A présent nous étions proches comme nous ne l'avions pas été depuis longtemps. Je cherchais dans son regard un signe d'approbation.

Elle se laissait faire et cela m'encourageait. Nos bouches n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Elle avait fermé les yeux, les miens étaient clos. Ses mains, qui étaient à présent sur mes épaules, s'enfouirent dans mes cheveux.

Etait-ce ça ? Etait-ce ma Happy Ending ? Notre Happy Ending ?

Soudain, une lumière blanche m'éblouit totalement…


	5. Chapter 5

J'ouvris les yeux soudainement. Je me trouvais sur mon lit, les mains sur mon ventre. Je m'étais endormi ? Cela n'avait été qu'un rêve…

(En espérant que cette petite échappée vous aura fait plaisir et que Rumpel et Belle se retrouveront et auront leur Happy Ending ! ^^)


End file.
